This invention relates to an automated teller machine which is actuated by a coded document and more particularly, it relates to a user access compartment which conveys items, like cash from a currency dispenser located in the machine to a user or customer.
In recent years, the banking industry has been attempting to influence the general public to use fewer checks in their financial transactions due to difficulties in processing large amounts of checks and paperwork. Part of the problem has been alleviated by providing branch banks (to provide cash transactions), but branch banks are expensive to maintain.
Efforts are now being made to induce the general public to use automated teller machines like automatic currency dispensing machines which make cash available to bank customers on a 24 hour basis. These machines are generally operated by a credit card and promise to make the banking service cheaper than the expensive branch banks.
Naturally, to be acceptable to the public, the automated teller machines must be reliable, must accurately dispense money, must be simple to operate, and must be almost fool-proof in operation. Additionally, to be acceptable to the banking industry, the machines must be tamperproof and provide security for the cash stored therein.
To operate an automated teller machine, a credit card is normally inserted into the machine, and the user enters certain data (user codes, quantity of cash desired, type of transaction etc.) upon a keyboard associated with the machine. The machine will then process the transaction, update the user's account to reflect the current transaction, dispense cash if necessary, and return the card to the user as part of a routine operation.
The present invention is utilized to deliver items like cash from a currency dispenser located within an automated teller machine and/or receipts to a customer in response to a valid transaction.
An object of this invention is to produce a user access compartment module which may be used with an automated teller machine.
Another object is to produce a user access compartment module which is economical to manufacture, simple and safe to operate, and which provides security for the cash which is stored within a cash dispensing machine.
Another feature of this invention is that the module is capable of transferring currency from a dispensing compartment within the module to a currency bin located within the machine instead of delivering the currency to a customer whenever the machine detects that a mis-count has occurred in the currency dispensing process.
An additional feature of this invention is that the module includes a protective door which opens to permit access to cash to be dispensed and which closes after a predetermined time; however, if upon closing, the door encounters an obstacle, like a customer's hand, the door will automatically open to permit the customer to remove his hand. After another period of time has elasped, the door will close.
The following are representative of the prior art:
Ser. No. 905,401; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,321; 1,260,578; 3,651,986; 1,885,165; 3,675,816; 1,885,560; 3,702,101; 1,924,330; 3,710,976; and 3,784,090.